Technological developments permit digitization and compression of large amounts of voice, video, imaging, and data information. The need to transfer data between devices through wireless techniques requires the exchange of accurate data streams at high data rates.
An extremely high frequency (EHF) electromagnetic energy band with wavelengths between approximately 1 millimeter and 10 millimeters may be used to transfer large amounts of data wirelessly. The EHF band includes a 60 gigahertz (GHz) segment (or band) that is between 56 and 66 gigahertz (GHz). This band may be used for high data rate millimeter-wave (mm-wave) communications.